Love in Banishment
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Crescent Quill has be banished into the Everfree Forest until the end of her days, she wanted death instated. But something strange will happen during her banishment, something that nopony could have ever imagined. Crescent will find love? How could she find love when everypony is suppose to hate her?Why? Who? I should be dead (I don't deserve this, I don't deserve you) -Crescent
1. The first day

**Love in Banishment**

**The first day**

_28 years ago_

Crescent tried to kill two major rulers, Princess Cadence from the Crystal Empire and Queen Lightning Flare from Cloud Kingdom. She fought against Night and lost, Crescent was spared the penalty of death but was now banished from Equestria.

"Where are you talking me?!" shouted Crescent as she desperately look at the two guardsmen, who carried her closer and closer to the Everfree forest.

"Where do you think? The Everfree forest" answered one of the guardsmen

"Where you're going to spend the rest of your days" said the second guardsmen

"We're here" said the first

"No wait!" Crescent struggled against the guardsmen, trying to free herself. But against two stallions she had no chance, Crescent was forcefully thrown into the forest. Crescent stood up and looks around her new home.

"Don't leave me here!" shouted Crescent, she wanted to run back and away from this forest. But she knew that the very moment she step a hoof on Equestria soil, she would be killed on the spot without any mercy.

"The Everfree forest" whispered Crescent as she started to walk further into the forest. Crescent notice veins hanging from trees, connecting to others, the strange grass or what seemed to be grass, weird rocks and glowing eyes "I'm not alone"

Meanwhile in Canterlot castle, the royal guards were on high alert. Celestia will be choosing the first group of guardsmen to watch the forest, and assured that Crescent wouldn't renter Equestria.

"I want to go!" shouted a unicorn guardsman

"I don't" said another guardsman "That's Could Kingdom and the Crystal Empire's job"

"She attack Canterlot" said the first guardsman

"Attention!" the guardsmen all turned around and bowed at Celestia

"I've decided who will be the first team to watch the forest" shouted Celestia as she took out a list

"Watch the Everfree forest" thought a light green mane, guardsman

One by one, Celestia named the team on which will watch the forest. The ponies she chooses were happy, some upset and others didn't care and saw it has another job.

"And the final one is Strong Steed" said Celestia as she smiled at him

"What? Me?" ask Strong as he look at his fellow royal guards

"Yes you" said Celestia as she gave her list to another pony "You leave right now"

"Yes your highness!" shouted the royal guards

"Don't let her back into Equestria! I don't want her to attack the royal family again!" shouted Celestia with a firm tone "She's never going to hurt my family again and I'll make sure of it"

Crescent managed to find some shelter inside a cave, she did hesitated to enter since she had no idea who was in there.

"I'm going to die here!" said Crescent while she cautiously look around the forest "How could they do this too me?!" Crescent went further into the cave and sat down "Of course they did this to me, I'm the who attack two major rulers. I tried to kill them and attack Canterlot, I'm the worst enemy of the royal family"

Cracking sounds filled the forest, Crescent look around and went near the cave's entrance. Crescent looks around and saw glowing eyes, she quickly place a barrier on the cave's entrance. Crescent immediately felt her power drain, Crescent fell onto the ground and stop her spell.

"H….ho…how could I forget about my 10% magic" panted Crescent as she anxiously watch the cave's entrance

"We'll be separated into three teams! The pegasusi will take the sky, the earth ponies and unicorns will take the ground" ordered a solar guardsman as he walk up and down, the everfree's border

"Yes sir!" shouted the guardsmen

"Strong Steed take the south border" said the guardsman

"Yes sir!" Strong made his way to his position, he glance back at his team and saw the pegasusi take flight. Strong arrived at his post and just stared into the forest, the darkness filled the forest, the animals acting strange and the Timberwolves ruling the forest "How can anypony live here?"

Crescent anxiously waited until the howls were finally over, she had time to rest and regains her strength

"I HATE THIS FOREST!" shouted Crescent as she bolted towards the borders

"It's so quiet" thought Strong while he walk down the border

'Crack'

"What?" Strong located the sound and went to investigate the sound

"I can't do it! I can't live in this forest!" Said Crescent as she stood near the edges of the forest, Crescent look around hoping that nopony would see her. She took a deep breath and step onto Equestria's soil, Crescent look around anther time and smile.

"I have to leave right away" thought Crescent while she continued to look around her surroundings "If anypony see me, I'll be dead on the spot"

"HALT!" Crescent turned around and was in horror, a solar guardsmen was running towards her

"A solar guard" thought Crescent while she stared at him in horror and fear

"Crescent Quill" whispered Strong, he couldn't believe that he was facing her. He was facing Crescent Quill, the enemy against Equestria and he was supposed to kill her.

"What are you going to do?" ask Crescent while she simply stared at her fate

"Do?" ask Strong as he look at his hidden blade, Strong activated his blade and stared at Crescent

"Don't disobey you're orders and just get it over with" said Crescent as she closed her eyes, Crescent took a deep breath and waited. Strong lifted his blade and just stared at Crescent, he knew what he was suppose to do, he knew the punishment, he had to do it, he must do it but can he?

Continue Reading for Return home

**End**


	2. Return home

**Love in Banishment**

**Return home**

"You're a solar guard under Princess Celestia's command, you cannot disobey you're orders from her" said Crescent

"Leave" whispered Strong while he look around the forest's borders, Strong look towards the sky

"What?!" Crescent couldn't believe her ears, he was letting her go

"Hurry!" shouted Strong as he pushed her into the forest

"Strong!" Strong worriedly look back and knew that his team was coming

"Hurry up!" whispered Strong has he gave her another push, Crescent didn't say another word and just ran inside the forest. But Crescent wanted to see this stallion more, she wanted to see what was going to happen. Crescent hid behind a tree, not too far and not to close, it was just perfect.

"Who were you talking too?" overheard Crescent as she notice a unicorn guardsman

"Nopony sir" said Strong

"Hum...you better not be hiding something" said the unicorn, Crescent tried to see his face but her view was block by a tree "Supporters of Crescent Quill will be punished, I'm pretty sure that Princess Celestia will have no problems on banishing other ponies"

"I know sir" said Strong as he saluted

"Get back to work" said the unicorn guard

"Strong" whispered Crescent as she smiled

Another restless night has pass but Crescent didn't care about that, she was still think about that royal guard. The royal guard who spread her life knowing that he was suppose to kill her, Crescent had never met a pony like that before.

"Food? Food?" Crescent look around the forest, she tried to eat some grass but that didn't work out too much. Crescent did managed to find some fruits but had a bitter taste to it and some insects as well, once she had her 'breakfast', she just wondered in the forest.

"Why did he spare me?" thought Crescent while she wondered in the forest "He didn't killed me? I should have been dead by now"

"Captain Nightwing!" Crescent couldn't believe her ears, she had just heard somepony calling Night. Crescent immediately look towards the sky and saw two pegasus flying, Crescent followed them from the ground until they landed at the heart of the Everfree Forest.

"What is it?" ask Night while he adjusted his armour

"Was she that bad?" ask the guardsman

"Crescent Quill? She did things, things that put many ponies lives at risk" said Night while he stared at the quiet forest with the sunny shining down.

"The royals should have gotten rid of her" said the guards pony, Crescent just look away and tried to let her emotions go wild.

"Night you agree with them...don...don't you" thought Crescent as she glance at him

"No" said Night, Crescent stared at him in shock "I just never want to see her again"

"Sir the signal" said the guard pony

"Let's go!" Night and the guards pony both flew off, Crescent went out of her hiding spot and just stared at them

Crescent left the heart of the jungle and continue her search for home, Crescent decide to try the path when she heard some voices.

"I really don't want to be here" Crescent heard one voice "This forest is so creepy"

"I have to hid" thought Crescent as she look around for a hiding spot, Crescent notice a large patch of bushes and just hid. Crescent moved some leaves away and was able to see the path, Crescent waited for awhile has the voice became louder. Two solar guards pony approach Crescent's view, Crescent was able to see the sources of the voices.

"Is...is that Strong?!" thought Crescent, Strong and the pegasusi stop on the path

"What now?!" ask the pegasusi with a nervous tone

"Take is easy newbie" said Strong with a chuckle

"I don't like it" said the pegasusi as he worriedly look around

"Just check this area" said Strong as he motioned him to a direction of the forest

"Okay" whispered the pegasusi as he nervously went to his position

"I'll check over here" said Strong

Strong entered the deep bushes and walks further, Strong notice some movement in the bushes.

"Come out!" shouted Strong

"It's nice to see you" said Crescent as she came out of the brushes

"Crescent Quill! I thought I told to leave!" whispered Strong

"I did! You're the one who came here!" whispered back Crescent

"For a mission...if my partner sees you...he'll kill her!" whispered Strong while he worriedly look back at his partner

"Then you leave! I don't know if you can tell but this is my home" said Crescent

"Strong there something" Strong look back at his partner

"Go home" whispered Strong while he look back at his partner, Strong return to his partner and casually acting like normal "What is it?"

"Look" said the pegasusi, Strong focus his eyes, trying to figure out who it was or what

"Strange" said Strong

_'Crack!'_

"What was that?" ask the pegasusi as he nervously look around

A large figure came out of the shadows, a wolf made out of wood with bright eyes, bad breath and the lust for pony flesh.

"TIMBERWOLVES! RUN!" shouted Strong, Strong and the pegasusi started to run but the timberwolves slowly caught up.

"Sorry!" shouted the pegasusi as he opened his wings

"What?!" Strong desperately watch has his partner flew off and saved his own life "COME BACK!"

"I'll get help!" shouted the pegasusi

Loud growls filled Strong ears, he just continue to run and find a place to hid. Strong notice a cave and made his way, the timberwolves approached Strong and were only inches away from a killing blow. The lead wolf swung hiss timber paw and nearly missed Strong, Strong quickly entered the cave but was no trap. The timberwolves tried to get him with their paws but we're too big.

"I'm a goner" said Strong as he stared at his death, Strong waited for the timberwolves to make the final blow when suddenly they were under attack. Strong saw magic spells flying all over, hitting the timberwolves and breaking them apart "Backup?"

"GET BACK!" shouted Crescent while she fired numerous spells

"Crescent?" Strong was focusing on the battle that he didn't notice a timberwolf behind him. By the time Strong could react, he hit across his body and hit his head on the ground. The last thing Strong saw before he went unconscious and saw Crescent Quill running towards him.

"Huh...wh...what happened?!" ask Strong as he rub his head, Strong stood up and found himself in a cave "Where am I?"

"Hey" Strong look around the cave and saw a dark figure

"Who are you?" ask Strong

"Uh...well my name isn't popular" said Crescent as she walk into the light

"Crescent Quill?" Strong couldn't believe it, he was meeting Crescent once more and he just saved his life

Continue Reading for Hello

**End**


	3. Hello

**Love in Banishment**

**Hello**

Strong slowly stood up from the make shift bed and just stared at Crescent, Crescent back away from him and sat on the other side of the cave.

"Uh...hello" has Strong broke the silence between them "Thanks for saving me"

"You saved me first, I was just repaying the favour" said Crescent

"Crescent Quill" mumbled Strong, Crescent sighed and just stood up

"I won't hurt you, I know it's hard to believe something from me but I won't" said Crescent while she stared at her hooves "You can go anytime, you're not my prisoner"

"No it's not that" said Strong, Crescent turned around in surprise "I...I just...I haven't introduced myself"

"Is that all?!" ask Crescent with slight worried tone

"Yeah" Strong removed his helmet and places it on the ground, he walk towards Crescent and extended his hoof "My name is Strong Steed, solar royal guard of Equestria," Crescent stared at his hoof and hesitated for a moment.

"Well you already know my name" said Crescent as she shook Strong's hoof

"I still want you to say it" said Strong while he lowered his hoof

"And my name is Crescent Quill...Equestria worst criminal ever existed and I would have been dead" said Crescent as she look away "But I was spared"

"Did you really do all of those things?" ask Strong, Crescent gave a quick glance at him "Uh! You don't have to answer"

"I did and I regret it" said Crescent as she sat down once more "I was and still, stupid, foolish and hated"

"Ponies will forget" reassured Strong

"Maybe but the royals won't" Crescent started to panic slightly, when she saw that Strong was getting closer "Since some of them are alicorns"

"That's true" admitted Strong

"Why are you still here? Why are you so nice to me?" ask Crescent as she stood up and walk passed him "You're suppose to hate me, you were suppose to kill me"

"Well...I've never killed a pony before and I didn't want to start" said Strong as he stared at the make sift bed "In the royal guards, you will do everything in your power to protect"

"That's a bit far fetch" said Crescent

"Well Cloud Kingdom worst! The royal guards will kill anypony who tries to hurt their royals, and the elites are much worst. In the royal guards there, they have mercy and most of the times don't kill. But the elites? They kill without mercy and most of the time will kill" explained Strong with an annoyed tone "It's crazy! And barbaric!"

"I better not let them catch me" said Crescent as she walk outside of the cave's entrances "They won't spare me, like you did"

"And I don't think they would have saved me" smiled Strong

"They would have, you're a royal guard and they wouldn't leave you" said Crescent

Strong picks up his helmet and joined Crescent outside

"I should head back" Strong place his helmet back on his head "They probably think I'm dead"

"Or that I killed you" whispered Crescent, she knew what ponies think of her and it wasn't hard either. Strong smiled at her and started to make his way back to Equestria and out of the forest.

"Strong!" shouted Crescent

"Yeah?" Strong turn his head back and waited

"You're partner is a coward!" shouted Crescent as she return his smile, Strong smile grew bigger has he started to laugh.

"His made out of sugar! Not made out for the royal guards" laugh Strong, Strong gave a slight wave and managed to find his way back.

"Strong there you are!" shouted his superior officer, with his old broken horn, gray coated and purple eyes "We feared the worst"

"I'm going to be alright, sir" said Strong when he saw his partner, Strong walk towards his partner "No thanks to YOU!"

"I'm so sorry, sir" apologies the pegasusi has he made himself all small

"You shouldn't have left!" scolded Strong

"I know" admitted the pegasusi, fearing the consequences

"Don't plan on repeating your mistake!" ordered Strong in an angry tone

"Yes sir" whimpered the pegasusi

"Strong what happened in there?" ask the superiors' officer, Strong froze on spot. Should he say that he was saved from timberwolves? That it was Crescent who saved him? What should he do? "Well?"

"I...I managed to hide from the timberwolves" lied Strong as he gave a false smile. Strong didn't know it but that one lie, is the beginning to a lot more to come.

"Incredible" said the superior officer as he patted Strong on the back "Good job"

"Thank you, sir" smiled Strong, he just lied and not to anypony, he just lied to his superior officer and he believed him.

"Go home and rest" said the superior officer

A few days have pass since the incident and Strong was transferred to guard duty, since he wasn't needed in patrol. Strong stood guard of the elites Wonderbolt's box and could easily over hear they conversations.

"I say! This Crescent character is quit dangerous" heard Strong, Strong glance towards the stairs way but wasn't able to see a thing "Sounds like a stallion?"

"I heard she was planning to destroy Canterlot" said another voice, more higher and annoying "But had her plans foiled"

"What a monster" shouted another pony

"Her great - great- great- great grandmother was from Canterlot" said the first voice

"An elite?" ask the second mare

"YES!" shouted the stallion, Strong heard many gasping of shock

"What do they know? They too rich to do a thing in their lives" thought Strong while he glared at the sky box "And horrible taste in fashion"

"Its ashamed that Queen Lightning and the others didn't sentence her to death" compiled another stallion, different from the first one.

"Agree" said another mare

"She'll die in that forest! Nopony can survive in there!" shouted the first stallion has he started to laugh, an annoying laughter that filled Strong's ears.

"We should make bets!" said the tired mare

"I saw a month!" shouted the second stallion

"Three weeks!" shouted the second mare, Strong walk away from the sky box so he wouldn't be able to hear them. And their useless gossip to help them pass the time, while they have hoofacures and buy the latest fashion.

"She can't be that dangerous, she saved my life...or maybe I was fooled?" thought Strong, Strong stared at the far off Everfree Forest "Who is she? What side of her, is the real one?"

Continue Reading for The true Crescent

**End**


	4. The true Crescent

**Love in Banishment**

**The true Crescent**

Strong arrived at the edge of the Everfree forest once more but not has petrol, no, he was about to enter the forest on his own free will. And he wasn't supposed to be near the forest, Strong would be branded has a traitor if anypony knew what he was about to do.

"Am I really going to do this?!" thought Strong while he look around the forest "Am I really going to see Crescent at the risk of my own freedom?"

"How was your weekend?" Strong turns his head to the left and could see two guardsman coming towards him

"It's now or never!" thought Strong as he quickly entered the forest before the guardsmen could see him, Strong ran into the forest and made his way to Crescent's cave.

"Did you see something?" ask one of the guardsmen while they pass near Strong's old position

"No" said the second guardsman

"Hum...I thought I just saw Strong" said the first while he rubs his chin

Strong arrived at Crescent's cave, Strong took a deep breath and entered the cave.

"Crescent? Crescent? Are you here?" shouted Strong as he looks around the cave

"You're back" Strong turned around and saw Crescent standing near the entrance

"Crescent" smiled Strong while he removed his helmet

"What are you doing here? You'll be in huge trouble" said Crescent as she quickly entered her cave

"What are you?" ask Strong

"What? What do you mean?" ask Crescent with a very confused look

"Are you a murderous pony or a kind loving one?" ask Strong with a serious glare, Crescent stared at him and just turned her head away.

"Both, I was kind before and became a monster" said Crescent, Crescent lifted her front hoof and stared at it "I was stupid, I made horrible choices and now I'm here but why are you here?"

"I wanted to see the true Crescent" said Strong

"The true me" Crescent walk outside of the cave's entrances

"Yes" followed Strong

"Well for your sake, I hope you see the good part of me" said Crescent as she gently lifted her hoof, a small bird landed on her hoof "Because I don't know which side is more powerful," the small bird flew away.

"Tell me more about you?" ask Strong

"What's there to say?" ask Crescent as she sat in front of a oak tree

"Well when were you born?" ask Strong as he sat in front of her

"I was born in a small town near Appaloosa, my parents moved to Ponyville when I was seven and since then lived my life there. I just told you about seventeen years of my life in that one sentence, is there more you want to hear?" ask Crescent while she took a flower next to her

"Who are your parents?" ask Strong

"My mother was a unicorn from Canterlot and moved to the town, ponies called her Margaret. My father was from the small town, a hard working earth pony, he's name was Poetic Quill. My mother was very strict with me, she didn't give me much freedom or friends but I had my father. I loved my father so much, he always made me laugh, we had so many adventures together, he showed me so much. But everything ended when he died from an illness, I was eighteen at the time. I was a total mess after my father's death, I guess that's where my evil side came to be" as Crescent told her story, she started to pull the petals from the flower and gently watch has they fell onto the ground "And the rest is how you heard it"

"You lived through all of that?" ask Strong in disbelief

"I didn't suffer much compare to some ponies" said Crescent

"But that still a lot" said Strong

"Well my mother left me because she met another stallion, she left me alone and ran off with him, I heard she had another foal" continued Crescent as she threw the bare flower away "I have a half sibling out there"

"No mother should so something like that" said Strong while he shook his head in disapproval

"Humph, you should tell her that" smiled Crescent with a slight chuckle "So ever since, I've always wanted a family of my own. I don't want to make the same mistakes that my mother did and not lose my love, like my father did"

"You have a dream like any other mare would" said Strong as he pick up one of the bare flowers up

"Yeah but my dreams got me banished" chuckle Crescent, Crescent turned her head around so Strong would see her cry

"Crescent are you alright?" ask Strong as he gently place his hoof on her shoulder

"I wish my mother stayed" mumbled Crescent while she whips some tears away "If she stayed, if she supported me through my father's death, if only she was a good mother maybe things would have been different"

"Crescent don't beat yourself" smiled Strong while he whip some tears away "Nopony can tell the future, not you, not me, not Starswirl the breaded not even the royals with all their power. Our destinies are unknown, there are mysterious but that doesn't mean we have to hate it. You can easily change the rest of your destiny today, so you can have a better future and have your dream"

Crescent stop crying and just smiled at him, a thankful smile for saying the words she needed to hear.

"Did you get your answer?" ask Crescent while she stared at the blue sky

"I don't think you're a horrible monster" said Strong has he slowly walk towards her

"You don't?" ask Crescent

"No, I think you're still a kind and loving pony, she was always a part of you" said Strong as he smiled at her

"Then where was she?" ask Crescent

"She was only lost but now she right here" said Strong as he gently place his hoof onto Crescent's cheek

"Strong why are you so nice to me? You should be hating me" said Crescent as she pulled away from him "You serve the royal family...but you didn't kill me"

"I don't know why, I know I was suppose too but I couldn't" said Strong as he held her hoof in his "Or maybe because it was you"

"Strong...I..." Crescent approached Strong, Crescent and Strong were inches away from each other's lips when they suddenly heard some noises outside "What's that?"

"The royal guards!" said Strong as he pulled away from Crescent, Strong ran towards the entrance and could see a dust cloud in the distance.

"What?" ask Crescent as she went to join him

"Over there" pointed Strong with a worried tone "Maybe ten or twenty ponies"

"That many?! But why?" ask Crescent

"I don't know but I'll found out" said Strong as he ran back into the cave to get his helmet

"You're going against twenty ponies?!" ask Crescent as she took his helmet away from him with her magic "You're crazy!"

"I'm not going to fight them but talk" said Strong while he retook his helmet

"Talk? Maybe guardsmen from the solar will listen...but guardsmen from Cloud Kingdom or the Crystal Empire? Forget it! They will never listen to you, they have a vendetta for me!" shouted Crescent as she retook the helmet from Strong.

"They'll listen" said Strong has he took the helmet back

"I didn't try to kill Princess Celestia or Luna, so the solar and lunar guards aren't looking for my head. But because I attack Queen Lightning and Princess Cadence, well both of their kingdoms wants me dead and have my head as a trophy!" shouted Crescent as she took the helmet once more.

"Don't worry Crescent" smiled Strong as he took his helmet once more "I'll be back" Strong smiled at Crescent, place his helmet onto his head and left.

_(I hope you all enjoyed that brief history of Crescent since I'm not planning on making a fic for her past, and have a new view of Crescent's story and the events that will come)_

Continue Reading for The traitor

**End**


	5. The traitor

**Love in Banishment**

**The Traitor**

Strong ran through the forest, broke branches, jump over rocks, he ran faster and faster until he was face to face with a small army. Strong finally had the chance to see this army, made of twenty five ponies of pegasusi and unicorns from Cloud Kingdom and the Crystal Empire.

"Solar guard" said the pegasusi walking towards him "What are you doing here?"

"Who are you?" ask Strong while he walk towards the red armoured pegasus

"I'm captain Archmed of the elites" said Archmed with a suspicious glare "What's a solar guardsman doing here?"

"I'm...I'm...I'm on a mission" lied Strong as he gave his best smile

"What kind?" demanded Archmed while he moved his spear

"It's classified" lied Strong, he still couldn't believe so many guardsmen are here without the royals knowing "And why are you here?"

"That wench almost killed our rulers!" shouted Archmed with a loud scream of anger "We're going to kill her and make sure she never see the day again!"

"Does the royals know?!" ask Strong, Strong knew that neither Lightning nor Cadence would ever order something like this

"No but our actions will protect them, we sore to protect them and that's what we're doing" said Archmed as he smiled at his small army while the waved their spears in the air.

"You can't take any actions without their conceit!" said Strong, Strong was extremely scared, he is no match against twenty five royal guards. He knew that if Archmed ever knew about, his visits with Crescent, he will be deemed has a traitor and killed on the spot.

"Easy for you to say something like that" said Archmed as he smirks at him

"What does that mean?" ask Strong, Archmed smiled at him and started to walk around him in circles

"You solar and lunar guards don't take this seriously, you guys didn't have your royals attack from Crescent. We did! She attacks our rulers and they almost died from her hooves! This isn't personal for you, the only reason your helping us it's because Celestia feel guilty" explain Archmed while he still walk around Strong. Strong just look forward and look at many of his friends in the empire and cloud, they all had the look of revenge and hate.

"Guilty of what?" Ask Strong while his heart broke at the sight of his friends or what they gave become

"Letting her family get hurt, Celestia had done nothing to rescue Princess Cadence or Queen Lightning, she just sat on her throne and did nothing" said Archmed as he returned to his small army "What has Celestia done beside banishing her own sister?"

"She..." Strong tried to think of something to say, he wanted to prove them wrong but he couldn't think of anything. Archmed was right, every major event that happened was always took care by Twilight and her friends.

"Now move aside! So WE can fix Celestia's mistake" ordered Archmed as he pointed his spear near Strong's neck

"You're the one making mistakes" said Strong as he pressed his neck at the point of the spear

"Are we?" ask Archmed

"You don't trust your royals choices? You decide that you're opinion is more superiors then there's?" as Strong as he moved the spear aside

"We would never to such a thing" said Archmed

"What you're going is exactly that!" shouted Strong, Archmed and the others all stared at each other is surprise "Now leave before YOUR royals suspect something"

"Sir?" Archmed just glared at Strong, Archmed suspected that Strong was hiding something but he didn't know what

"Return to Equestria" ordered Archmed while he still glared at him

"Yes sir!" every pegasusi, unicorn and earth pony tuned around, and returned to Equestrian soil

"YOU should return to Equestria as well" said Archmed as he moved aside "Coming?"

"Yeah" Strong glance back at the direction of the cave before he followed everypony else out of the forest

"I'll be back Crescent….wait for me" thought Strong while he existed the forest

Once out of the forest, the crystal ponies returned to the empire and Archmed order his men to return to the kingdom. Archmed and Strong were now alone, Archmed knew something was wrong and he was going to find out.

"How did you find us?" ask Archmed

"The dust, captain Archmed you should really work on that" said Strong in a taunting voice

"Hum…..you're hiding something from me, from Equestria. You royal sun guards try at the up most to avoid the forest, and here you are!" said Archmed in a very suspicious tone "Why can of mission were you on?" Strong panic, he didn't know what to say, Archmed was going to find out any minute.

"Sir!" Strong look up and saw a Cloud Kingdom's guards pony

"What?!" shouted Archmed, frustrated that he would know what Strong was hiding

"Her highness wishes to see you" shouted the pegasusi, Archmed turned to Strong and smiled

"You're lucky" Archmed opened his wings and flew off

"I must be careful for now on" whispered Strong as he walk back to the forest. Strong made sure that nopony would see him, Strong renter the forest and went to see Crescent at her cave.

"Strong!" Crescent ran towards him with a smile of relief

"Crescent" smiled Strong

"How did it go?" ask Crescent with a worried tone

"There was twenty five guardsmen, five earth ponies, ten unicorns and 10 pegasusi" informed Strong

"Twenty five! Why so many?" ask Crescent

"They wanted you" said Strong

"I knew it would come eventually" said Crescent as she look away

"I managed to stop them for now" said Strong

"They'll be back, Strong don't be here when that day happens" said Crescent as she gave him a small smile

"I'll be there and make sure, they won't hurt you" said Strong

"Why?" ask Crescent with a curious tone

"Because you don't need this" said Strong as he smiled at her, Crescent returned his smile

"Does anypony suspect you?" ask Crescent

"One just one" said Strong

"Who?" ask Crescent

"The captain of the elites, Archmed" said Strong while his mind returned to his favourite guardsman "He suspecting something and is determine to find out"

"What are you going to do?" ask Crescent

"I don't know but I'll figure something out" said Strong

"Strong do you have any idea what you have done?" ask Crescent with a shock tone, Strong look away has he knew what happened "You're a traitor"

"I know" whispered Strong, Strong removed his helmet and gently place it on the ground "I'm a traitor of Equestria and Princess Celestia, and know ponies knows about it"

"Until Archmed rats you out" said Crescent as she sadly look away

"I'm ready for it, I'm ready for Archmed" reassured Strong as he smiled at her

Continue Reading for A kiss goodbye

**End**


	6. A kiss goodbye

**Love in Banishment**

**A kiss goodbye**

The thought of being a traitor was something Strong didn't like, he never thought a traitor would ever be associated with him. Strong was extremely worried that somepony would find out if his actions, especially now that Archmed was suspicious of something.

Strong stood in front of the mirror, placing his armour from the changing rooms. When he suddenly heard hooves walking inside, Strong tried to see who it was by the mirror reflection but the pony was out of his sight.

"Hey! I'll be out soon!" Shouted Strong while he place one of his shoes on

"Where we you?" Ask a deep voice from behind, Strong heard this voice before

"Home, I was home" said Strong as he turns around to face the pony "Captain Archmed"

"Home? Then why do you have some grass stuck in your armour?" Pointed out Archmed

"It's from my last petrol around the forest" lied Strong, strong was a bit surprise to see how easy it was to lie now. I must have gotten easier after he declared, himself a traitor to Equestria and if Princess Celestia "why are you in the solar guard's headquarters, sir?"

"I'm going to see the princess" answered Archmed as he walk around the changing room

"Did she request it or did you?" Ask Strong while he watch Archmed stop at a locker

"She did, her majesty wishes to make an agreement with your princess" said Archmed as he opened the unknown locker "My, my how messy! I thought Celestia's guard would take the trouble to clean"

"Why are you really here?!" Demanded Strong with a very annoyed tone

"Dedication! Requirements in the elites besides devoting you're life for the royals. Tell me something? Does the solar guards so the same for a weak princess?" said Archmed as he made his way out "In do times"

Archmed arrived at Canterlot and waited for the princess to arrive

"Hard to believe she raised her majesty" thought Archmed while he impatiently waited for her arrival

"Captain" Archmed smiled at Celestia arrival

"Princess" bowed Archmed

"How may I help you?" ask Celestia as she sat on her throne "Does my daughter need something?"

"No, I'm here on my own accrue" said Archmed as he removed his helmet

"What do you need?" ask Celestia

"I would like for you to stations spies around the forest?" ask Archmed

"Spies? What for?" ask Celestia

"I believe that one of your guardsmen is a traitor and I will find out who" said Archmed

"A traitor! Are you sure? None of my guardsmen would ever do such a thing?!" said Celestia, she couldn't believe this accusation

"It wouldn't be the first, princess" smirk Archmed as he retook his helmet "During your entire reign, thousands of years, two dozen guardsmen have betrayed you. Where Cloud Kingdom never had such events happened during its thousands year reign"

"Captain if you only here to insult me! Then I ask for you to leave!" shouted Celestia, Celestia will not let one of her old guardsman insult her in such way.

"I am not insulting you, your highness" said Archmed as he bowed once more "I'm just saying that if I was in your hooves, I would want to know who this pony is"

"Archmed you've changed so much during your days has a solar guard" said Celestia as she walk down from her throne

"My times has a solar guard are long gone, I owe my loyalty to one and only one. My times has a solar guard where only temporary until my rightful place arrived" said Archmed has he made his way towards the doors.

"Archmed 'Sigh' very well...I'll assign a spy" said Celestia

"Thank you princess" Archmed place his helmet on his head and left "And also! You knew it was about to happen again"

"You wanted to see me, princess?" ask Strong has he entered the Canterlot's throne room. Strong was very nervous for this visit, Strong feared Archmed told his secret and Celestia was about to punish him for his crimes.

"Please sit" motioned Celestia, Strong walk in front of Celestia's throne and saw down "I have a mission for you"

"Of course princess" saluted Strong, Strong was so relieved his visits to Crescent wasn't the matter

"You will travel to Queen Chrysalis's kingdom" said Celestia

"Queen Chrysalis?! Why?! She attack Canterlot and would have won, if princess Twilight and her friends didn't stop her" said Strong

"I know" whispered Celestia as she bowed her head, at the memories of her defeat "But this time will be different from before, I hope Queen Chrysalis would consider of a peace treaty"

"You want me to represent Canterlot?" ask Strong, he couldn't believe his ears! Why would a common royal guard, represent Canterlot

"No, Strong don't worry" reassured Celestia as she smiled at him "I'm sending you in to assure the diplomats security at Chrysalis's kingdom"

"Assure the kingdom isn't setting a trap?" ask Strong

"Indeed" said Celestia, Strong stood up and bowed

"Of course you're highness" bowed Strong

"You depart tomorrow" said Celestia

Strong saluted Celestia and left the castle, Strong immediately headed towards the forest in order to inform Crescent of his mission

"Hey Strong" Strong glance ahead and saw Crescent walking towards him

"Crescent" smiled Strong as he trotted towards her

"How are you?" ask Crescent while she carried a basket with her hoof

"I'm doing well, what about you?" ask Strong

"Just fine! Were you followed?" ask Crescent as she placed her basket down

"I don't think so" said Strong as he look back

"That's a relief" sigh Crescent

"What are you doing?" ask Strong

"Looking for some food" said Crescent as she examined some mushrooms near by

"Do you need some help?" ask Strong

"Go right ahead" said Crescent

"Do you eat mushrooms all day?" ask Strong

"No, actually this is my first time since my banishment" said Crescent as she gave a gently smile at the mushrooms

"Why are you here?" ask Crescent as she sat down near a patch of mushrooms

"To visit you and to tell you, I'll be busy for the next weeks" said Strong as he sat down as well

"Busy?" ask Crescent

"I have a mission tomorrow" said Strong while he pick up some mushrooms and place it in her basket

"Is it going to be dangerous?" ask Crescent with a slight worried tone

"Most likely" said Strong

"Don't be reckless" said Crescent

"I won't be reckless, Crescent" smiled Strong while he threw in another mushroom into the basket

"How can I be sure that you will?!" ask Crescent, Strong place his hoof under his chin and tried to think of something.

"I'm not sure" mumbled Strong, Crescent smiled as an idea pop into her head

Crescent pulled Strong closer to her with magic and gave him a kiss straight on his lips, Strong was in shock at first but just closed his eyes and kissed her back. As they parted, Strong blushed slightly at the sudden kiss.

"What was that for?" ask Strong as he gently touched his lips

"A kiss goodbye" whispered Crescent as she gently smiled at him

Continue Reading for The famous Crescent

**End**


	7. The famous Crescent

**Love in Banishment**

**The famous Crescent**

Its been around three days since Strong departed for his mission, Crescent tried to keep, she didn't want to think of the possible dangers. But unknown to Crescent a simple detour will forever change her life, Crescent will face an important event in her life.

"I really shouldn't have gone off the path...now I'm lost" whispered Crescent as she glance around the forest, in hopes she wouldn't see any guests

"Is everything ready?" Crescent look head and saw some weird ponies, they were small alicorns but with insect features

"Changelings?" Crescent quickly hid in some brushes and slowly walks towards them

"Almost sir" said a second voice

"We must get the final preparations ready for tomorrow" said the first voice

"What are they talking about?" ask Crescent as she moved some leaves away, Crescent was finally able to have a better look at the two changelings. One was wearing a navy blue amour, clearly indicating his higher rank between the both of them.

"Sir it seems we have a guest!" the second changeling lit his horn and levitated Crescent into the air, Crescent struggled out of his magic but knew it was pointless in the end.

"Let me go! You parasites!" shouted Crescent, the first changeling walk towards her and smiled

"Get rid of her" said the first changeling

"Yes sir" the second changeling started to levitated Crescent higher and higher into the sky

"Stop!" shouted a mare's voice, Crescent wasn't surprise to see the other changelings stop in their tracts "Put her down" the second changeling did has told. Crescent hit the ground but quickly stood up, Crescent tried to find the source of the voice.

"Come out!" shouted Crescent as she lit her horn

A large changelings walk towards Crescent, with their hole filled hooves, insect wings, green eyes and stringy mane.

"Well, well isn't it the famous Crescent" said the changeling

"Queen Chrysalis!" Crescent couldn't believe her eyes, Chrysalis was standing right in front of her "I thought you died?!"

"Changelings live much longer then you ponies" said Chrysalis as she rub one of her changeling's head "And you thought Queen Chrysalis had parish? Foolish pony!"

"There were rumours you had parish" said Crescent

"What are you doing here?!" ask Crescent, Crescent tried to think of a way out since a battle would be fatal

"Hum...Crescent Quill" Chrysalis smiled at Crescent

"Are do you know who I am?" ask Crescent

"Oh! Every single living thing knows you! The infamous Crescent Quill, the only mare who almost bought down the royals" said Chrysalis as she walk around Crescent "For us who are against, that sun butt of a princess and her family. YOU are a hero, you almost took over Equestria and you could have secure"

"I'm not too proud of that name" said Crescent as she tried to walk out of Chrysalis's circle

"Many of us tried but none could even take the castle for two seconds but you, you took the magic of two royals and had Equestria on its knees. We need to join forces and take over Equestria! We can rule together, side by side!" tempted Chrysalis as she slowly approaches her ear.

"I don't need this" said Crescent

"Aren't you mad? They put you in this forest to rot, took your magic away, your true love, they need to be punished for the better good. Don't you want happiness? Is happiness forbidden to you? Join me and I'll bring your happiness and love" Chrysalis just smiled, she knew the right words a pony needed to hear, and it doesn't take much to convince a pony to join her.

"I have Strong Steed" said Crescent as she tried to ignore Chrysalis's promises

"His family lives in Equestria, his true loyalty belongs to Equestria and not you" said Chrysalis

"That's not true! He lied in front of Celestia's guardsmen for me!" shouted Crescent as she covered her ears

"Oh yes! He may be protecting you now but eventually, he's true self won't be ignored. That stallion of yours will return to Celestia, he will capture you at your weakest moments and give you in to Celestia!" Chrysalis removed one of Crescent's hooves from her ear. Crescent heard every word of that sentence, Crescent just glance away "You know I'm right, deep down you knew. Ponies like us can never have a happy ending, unless we take it by force!"

"You don't need my help, you just have to use the same strategy I did" said Crescent

"I want you on my side" said Chrysalis as she smiled at her "Get your revenge on those who hurt you"

"Revenge?" Crescent's mind wanted to join Chrysalis but her heart knew it was wrong

"How can you have a family here? You know the moment, you give birth to a foal you will die!" said Chrysalis as she slowly walk away from her

"How do you know all of this?" demanded Crescent, she knew all this information she was being told was barely known by a few ponies.

"There are many ways to get information" said Chrysalis, she knew Crescent had fallen into her sweet words "But you know I'm right, you can't really raise a family when dead can you?"

"What's the plan?" ask Crescent as she finally gave into Chrysalis

"Simple I'll give you some power and you, you just have to recreate your famous triumph" said Chrysalis as she lit her horn "What do you think?"

"It won't be easy, they more attentive now" said Crescent

"I'll make a diversion, you just have to steal Lightning's magic again and make sure she stays dead" said Chrysalis as she bend her head down, and gently touched Crescent's horn

"But she spread my life" said Crescent as she could slowly feel magic going through her body

"And sentence you to this forest" said Chrysalis as she removed her horn "That should be enough just leave the rest to me"

"Where are you going?" ask Crescent

"I've got to take care of things home" said Chrysalis as she opened her insect wings "I need to get rid of a rat that was sent by Celestia"

Continue Reading for Temptations of the heart

**End**


	8. Temptations of the heart

**Love in Banishment**

**Temptations of the heart**

Strong entered the changeling's border but something wasn't right, Strong hadn't seen a single changeling anywhere (Can't describe it).

"Something isn't right" thought Strong while he continued his way "There should have been guardsmen posted near the border and citizens"

"Welcome" Strong turned around and saw a changeling soldier standing behind him

"Where is everypony?" ask Strong

"Whatever do you mean?" ask the changeling

"You don't have any guardsmen protecting the borders" said Strong as he glance around his surroundings "And I haven't seen any village or citizens"

"We have a lot more differences then you think" said the changeling, Strong could clearly see more changelings coming out from the fog "So why are you here?"

"I came here to see your queen" said Strong while he glances at the changelings

"Queen Chrysalis is very busy today" said the changeling

"I'm here by order of Princess Celestia of Equestria" said Strong

"We know why our here, there isn't much reason why a solar guard would come here" said the changeling as he smiled at him. Strong knew something wasn't right and he didn't want to stay and find out, Strong look around the changeling and tried to find an opening to make his escape.

"I can see that you're very busy, I'll inform the princess of this" said Strong, Strange tried to make his way out but was always block a changeling

"I'm afraid you can't leave" said the changeling as he approached her, the changelings leapt onto Strong and held him down. Strong managed to overpower them, he kick every changelings off and made his move.

"GET HIM HURRY!" shouted the changeling, Strong glance back and saw five changelings running towards him "HURRY BEFORE HE LEAVE THE BORDER!"

Strong buck a few changelings in the face, he could see the border approaching, Strong look behind him and saw the changelings still coming towards him. Two changelings fired some type of spell and hit the side of Strong's amour, Strong buck them and ran across the border to safety.

"I have to find Crescent!" shouted Strong as he continued to run back to Equestria

Strong ran has fast as he could, he was luckily the forest wasn't far. It only took him a few hours to reach the forest, Strong entered the forest and quickly found her cave.

"She not here?!" Strong look around the cave and didn't see her, Strong search and search for Crescent but didn't find her near the cave. Strong continued his search near the border, Strong found her inches away from Equestria's soil.

"CRESCENT!" Crescent turned back and saw Strong running towards her

"STAY BACK!" shouted Crescent as she back away from him

"What are you doing?!" ask Strong, he would have never thought that Crescent would do such a thing "Do you have any idea what you're doing?!"

"I'm going to have my life back" said Crescent

"By attacking the royals again?!" ask Strong

"Please Strong leave, Chrysalis will start the assault and I need to take care of the rest" said Crescent as she lit her horn. Strong look around his surroundings and saw branches raising from the ground, Crescent's magic formed near the tips and created a sharp tip.

"So you're going to attack me?" ask Strong while he watch the branches formed in front of him

"If you leave right now! Then I wouldn't be force to hurt you" said Crescent, _"Just leave! Please leave!" _thought Crescent

"You want me to run? You want me to abandon you?" ask Strong as he slowly walk towards Crescent

"GET BACK!" shouted Crescent as she fired one of the branches, Strong quickly dodges the attack and watch the branch go right through a tree "I TOLD YOU TO GET BACK!"

"Crescent! You not the monster that ponies think you are and I'm not going to let you become one!" shouted Strong, Strong ran towards Crescent's attacks, ignoring completely the oncoming waves of sharp wood. Strong bit through the pain as one made its home in his shoulder. Strong just wrap his hooves around Crescent and took her into his embrace, Crescent tried to push him away but just cried.

"Leave me alone!" shouted Crescent while her tears fell onto Strong's wound

"Please don't do this" pleaded Strong as he held her tighter

"I must! I want my happiness, I want one too!" shouted Crescent, Crescent fell onto her knees while still being embrace by Strong

"Crescent you're no long that mare ponies fear, you're the nicest, beautiful mare ever. You could have let me died that day but you decided to save me, Crescent you're not like Chrysalis" said Strong as he started to tear up, Crescent stop to resist against Strong.

"But I want my dream to come true" whispered Crescent

"Whatever your dream is, no matter how crazy or down to earth, we can do it together" Strong release Crescent from his hooves and smiled "Both of us, you don't need Chrysalis help"

"She going to be in Canterlot in an hour" said Crescent

"Then we'll tell them about the threat" said Strong as he stood up, Strong extended his hoof at Crescent

"I'm sorry Strong, I was so stupid to have fallen into Chrysalis tricks" said Crescent as she took his hoof

"You just made a mistake but you stop before it got worst" said Strong as he kissed her on the cheek

Strong immediately returned to Canterlot and warned Celestia of the oncoming assault, the solar, lunar, crystal and cloud guardsmen defeated Canterlot. Chrysalis was out numbered, she had lost half of her forces, Chrysalis had lost and was now running for her life.

Continue Reading for A father to be

**End**


	9. A father to be

**Love in Banishment**

**A father to be**

_A few months later_

The past months have been very eventfully for Crescent and Strong, Crescent was relived she hadn't made another mistake. Strong had to lie about his wound but wasn't easy to convince, suspicions grew even more on Strong and it would be a matter of time before they knew his secret.

"Hey" Strong smiled at Crescent and was greeted by a kiss

"Hey to you" said Strong as he kissed her back

"I was anxiously waiting for your arrival" said Crescent as she sat down

"You did? Why?" ask Strong as he sat next to her

"Well it's just a hunch but I think...no I'm certain of its" said Crescent as she held his hoof

"Tell me?" insisted Strong

"I think I'm pregnant" smiled Crescent as she blushed, Strong didn't say anything and just stared at her "Aren't you happy?"

"Are you sure?" ask Strong as he stood up

"I do, I have this feeling" said Crescent as she touched her stomach "I just know it"

"You can't" said Strong, Crescent couldn't believe her ears

"Why not?!" demanded Crescent

"Crescent you know what happens when an unicorn is pregnant" said Strong, he was an earth pony but he still knew what was going to be Crescent's fate.

"Of course I know! That's how Lightning lost her foal" said Crescent as she shamefully look away

"Your magic is already low and that foal will take every single bit of magic, you will die because of that foal!" shouted Strong, Crescent angrily glared at him

"You may not want this foal but I do! There is a big chance that I'll die but I won't kill my foal" said Crescent

"Crescent you can't do this! You're going to die and I'll lose your" said Strong as he tried to hold her into his embrace, but Crescent pulled away from him

"If fatherhood was such a problem to you, then you should have killed me and not disobey your orders. We would have never fallen in love with each other, and you don't have to worry of being a father to your own foal" said Crescent, Strong reaction went much better in Crescent's mind.

"I never said that" said Strong

"Leave!" shouted Crescent as she glared at him

"Crescent don't be foolish" said Strong

"GET OUT!" shouted Crescent as she threw Strong out of the cave with her magic, Crescent immediately felt the effect of her spell. Crescent panted while Strong stood up and just stared at her "I...I...I'll raise this foal alone...yo...you can live your life without me"

"Crescent!" shouted Strong as he tried to renter the cave, Crescent gave him the death glare and lit her horn.

"Go back to the sun butt princess of yours!" shouted Crescent

Two months have pass, Strong hadn't seen or heard about Crescent since she told him about the protiencial pregnancy. Strong had received a lot more work recently and Crescent hadn't made easy to find, Strong was extremely worried of her. Strong managed to put his worries aside until he was able to complete his mission at the empire.

"I must find her" mumbled Strong while he made his way towards the train station, Strong had just finished delivered a message to Cadence "It's been two months"

"Mama?" Strong glance on his right and saw a crystal filly "Mama?"

"She lost" thought Strong, Strong look around hoping he would see a crystal guards pony

"Mama!" the filly started to tear up

"It's okay little one" shouted Strong as he trotted towards her

"Who are you?" ask the filly as she whip her nose

"Strong Steed, I'm one of princess Celestia guardsmen" smiled Strong as he whip a tear away "Are you lost?"

"I can't find my mama" said the filly as she look around

"I'll help you" said Strong as he place the filly onto his back

"Okay" smiled the filly

Strong and the filly wondered around the Crystal Empire in search of her parents

"There you are!" shouted the stallion as he ran towards them

"Daddy!" shouted the filly as she jump off Strong's back and ran towards her father

"Don't you ever ran off again!" shouted the stallion as he took her into his embrace

"I was looking for mama" said the filly as she smiled at her father, the stallion just sigh and sadly look away

"Mama's gone" said the stallion as he place her onto the ground

"Excuse me?" the stallion glance at Strong

"Oh! Right….thank you" said the stallion as he smiled at him

"What happened?" ask Strong

"My daughter wanted to find her mother" said Strong as he ruffled his daughter's mane

"Where did she go? I could help?" said Strong

"She passed away a few months ago" said the stallion

"I'm so sorry" said Strong, he felt horrible for asking a stupid question

"Its fine, my wife may be gone but I'm still happy" said the stallion as he smiled at his daughter

"What do you mean?" ask Strong

"My daughter is the only thing I have left of my wife, I will protect my daughter no matter what. I know she would have done the same if I was in her place" explained the stallion as he gently nuzzled her "She doesn't understand that her mother is _gone_"

"Can we get ice cream?" ask the filly as she pulled on her father's tail

"Of course we can, honey" said the stallion as he kissed her on the head

"I'm so stupid!" Strong finally realized his horrible mistake

Strong returned to Equestria and went into the forest, he was supposed to report back but he didn't care. Strong entered the cave and saw Crescent writing something down, Strong threw his helmet onto the ground and hug her.

"Strong?!" Crescent almost jumps out of her skin "What are you doing here?!"

"Of course I'm happy!" said Strong as he started to tear up

"What are you talking about?" demanded Crescent

"The foal, I'm happy about it" said Strong as he touched her stomach

"You didn't sound happy when I told you" said Crescent as she pushed him away

"Because I'm a stupid fool! Who doesn't even devise to be with you" said Strong as he smiled at her "I met a stallion who just lost his wife, he only had his daughter. I realized that he deeply cared about his daughter because it was the only momentum left of her"

"And what does have to do with me?" demanded Crescent

"I'm ready to have a foal with you, and it you do pass…..I'm ready to raise, love and protect our foal like you will" said Strong as he smiled at her, Strong held her hoof and touched her cheek "I'm sorry"

"I just want you to be there for me" said Crescent as she smiled at him

"And I will no matter what" said Strong as he kissed her on the forehead "I just hope you can forgive me"

"I will, it will take time but I will" said Crescent as she returned his kiss

"Has long as our love survives" said Strong as he held her in his embrace

_8 months later_

Snow managed to take some days off, so he wouldn't miss a very special event. Strong rushed towards the everfree forest and quickly went inside the cave. Strong found Crescent breathing heavily, Strong took her hoof and mental prepared himself.

"Its...its time!" said Crescent while she held her stomach in pain

Continue Reading for Farewell my love

_(There might be two parts depending how long it takes)_

**End**


	10. Farewell my love

**Love in Banishment**

**Farewell my love**

"I'm not sure if I'm ready" said Strong as he kissed her on the head

"Yo...you are ready" patted Crescent while she sweat, Crescent tried to give a reassuring smile but Strong was still nervous

"Crescent I love you" whispered Strong

"Poetic Quill" said Crescent as she felt another contraction

"What?" ask Strong

"Our foal, his name will be Poetic Quill" said Crescent as she tighten her hoof around his

"How do you know it's a colt?" ask Strong as he place his other hoof onto her stomach

"I have this feeling" said Crescent

"Are you sure, you want to do this?" Ask Strong with worried "We can go to the hospital"

"They would know about us, you'll be severally punished, I'll be dead and who knows what will happen to our foal" said Crescent

"Our foal would be place in orphanages, word would get out and he'll be regretted by everypony" assumed Strong

"You have to be there for him" said Crescent

"You mean _we, _we will be there for him" smiled Strong

"Watch over him and protect him" said Crescent as she stroke Strong's hoof "A foal should never experiences hatred"

Strong wanted to disapprove of this method of speaking, but he knew Crescent wouldn't stop if he did.

"Alright, I promise" said Strong as he kissed her on the head "Now are you ready?"

"I'm ready" Crescent took a deep breath, knowing it could be her last

_Several hours later _

An extremely difficult labour was almost over, Crescent was exhausted, her magic was nearly gone, her heart was about to give out. But Crescent held onto dear life until her son was born, Crescent wouldn't allow death to take her just yet. _(Yeah not going into detail) _

"STRONG I...I CAN'T!" shouted Crescent, her heart beat slowly, slowed down by every push

"YOU CAN DO IT, CRESCENT!" shouted Strong as he smiled at her "One more push!"

Crescent shouted in pain but was quickly filled with cries of new life

"Crescent it's a colt! You were right it's a beautiful colt!" shouted Strong as he held his son, Strong look over expecting to see Crescent's gentle smiling back at him. But Crescent wasn't smiling, she had an exhausted face, her eyes were half closed, her last breath was used for the final push, Crescent had died in childbirth "Crescent?"

Strong still had his smile, half of him didn't want to expect her death but the other did. Strong's heart was broken; he had gain a son but lost his love.

"Crescent please wakes up" pleaded Strong as he gently place Poetic beside his mother "Don't you want to hold your son?"

"Bah!" Poetic waved his little hoof at his mother

"See Poetic wants you! He wants to be with you...so...so do I!" Strong fall onto his knees and just burst into tears, Strong desperately held her hoof "Crescent don't leave us!" Strong held Crescent's head while his tears fell onto her cheeks "I...I...I...I love you so much! I will never love another mare, like how I love you. Poetic needs his mother, I need you...Crescent"

Strong continued to cry for what seemed to be hours and hours, he didn't want live in a world without his love, he wanted to join her. Strong look at his armour or more superficially, his hidden blade, Strong activated his blade. The blade came shooting out with its sharp edge staring at him. Strong bought the blade near his neck, he was going to cut his throat and join his love. Strong was about to end his life when, he suddenly heard cries, Strong look down and saw his son.

"Gah!" Poetic stretched his hooves towards him, crying for his father's embrace

"Poetic..." Strong glance at his blade and back at his son, Strong threw his blade away and just cursed himself "NO! Crescent would have never forgiven me...if...if...if I did something so selfish!" Strong smiled at his son and gently nuzzled him, Poetic gave him a poke on the nose and smiled "Poetic I'm so sorry...your daddy is a fool...your mother would have agreed. Your mother was a beautiful mare, she was caring, kind and she would have loved you to death"

Strong stood up and took his son into his embrace

"She'll be watching over you throughout your life, she'll protect you no matter what, she loved you and she still does" Strong gently closed Crescent's eyes and gave her a last kiss on the lips "And I'll always love her no matter what...I love you my dearest Crescent Quill...and the time will come when we can finally be together"

_(GAH! I made myself cry! It's so heartbreaking! I'M SORRY STRONG!)_

**End (Sniff)**


End file.
